


His dancer

by Yungmoonlight



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby, Child, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungmoonlight/pseuds/Yungmoonlight
Summary: Huey goes to a strip club and later becomes his biggest regret.
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Huey freeman Just turned 21 not so long ago which means he could drink and smoke He didn't really want to by his little brother Riley was stressing him out. Every Friday Huey would go to the strip club to drink, he never did anything else but that and them go home and sleep.

Huey entered the strip club and a bunch of strippers welcomed him they all knew Huey everyone knew him they were used to him coming, the strippers tried too hard to get him to come backstage with him but he always declined. Huey just waved and sat down and got his usual, a strawberry margarita. He drank it and didn't look up but then he heard something then he looked up it was a stripper he wasn't Familiar with her he hadn't seen her around she looked pretty you could tell she was natural and her face was nice and pretty she was gorgeous he observed her body her hips were nice and round and her thighs were large then he looked at her chest her breast we're pretty big they weren't the biggest but they were pretty big. She sat down next to Huey she was wearing a very short dress with platform Heels on she looked pretty sad then she heard her name being called so she got up Huey couldn't quite hear it all the way so he decided to ask the bartender. ”Who was that?” He asked.   
”Oh her? That's Jazmine she is new here she started Monday.” ”She seemed pretty sad.” Huey said. ”Well, no one wants to work with her I guess, she's really has nothing to do here they are thinking about firing her she's also kind of clumsy.” Huey Turned around and looked at Jazmine she was rubbing her shoulder talking to someone staring at the ground she seemed pretty shy.  
Huey got up and approached her tapping on her shoulder she turned around when she saw him her face lit up and she had a big smile in her face Huey thought it was the cutest thing.  
”Hi.” She said. ”Hey.” He responded. It was then silent for a few seconds Huey stared into her emerald green eyes their eyes were locking then she looked away uncomfortably. ”Did you want something, Sir?” She asked starting back at the ground. Huey snapped out of it and questioned himself. ”If You're looking for Carissa she's not here today.” She said. ”No I'm not.” He said. ”Oh.” Jazmine asked. ”So are you going to keep looking at me like in crazy or are you going to take me backstage or whatever.” Huey said aggravated. ”Oh I'm sorry.” She said leading him there. ”I'm not used to people wanting to do this with me.” She said. She leads him backstage and set him on a chair she then claimed on her lap. She adjusted her hips to get comfortable then started grinding on Huey. ”Mm” He moaned slightly he rubbed her leg he tilted his head back at the pleasure. Jazmine went even faster since he was enjoying it he bit his lip and lifted his head up staring at Jazmine sexually in a wild look Jazmine blushed she touched his hand that he was rubbing her leg. Huey was so close, then she stopped Hueys face changed to a confused look. ”Money,” She said. Huey dug in his pockets looking for money and gave her $40 dollars to continue and she did this time she took her underwear off.  
She grinded against his hardness in a circular motion he moaned louder he could feel her wetness on him. Jazmine stopped again this time taking all of her clothes off She smiled she gave him a quick lap dance before stopping she noticed his hardness she rubbed it Huey flinched a bit. Then she got on her knees and tried to unbuckle his belt she was struggling and her hands were shaking Huey stopped her. ”I got it.” He said. He took his pants off and slid them off then he slid his boxers off his cock sprung out in the air it was hard.  
Jazmine touched it Huey shivered at the touch of her cold hands on it he played with it for a while then Jazmine put his length in her mouth. Huey flinched again he moaned in pleasure but instantly got turned off by his she was doing it. ” You're bad at this.” He said pulling her head back. ”Sorry.” she said looking at the ground. Huey sighed he felt guilty for being rude to her to be fair he was warned by the bartender so he couldn't complain. Huey stood up rubbing the back of his neck. ”Stop apologizing.” He said, Jazmine, nodded. He picked her up and placed her on the chair. ”What are you doing?” She asked. ”Showing you the right way to give head.” He said Huey lifted her dress out the way and started sucking on her right pussy lip. ”Oh!” She moaned. ”That feels good keep going, please.” She begged. Huey continued he stopped sucking on her lip and then sucked in her clit licking it Jazmine moved a bit holding onto Hueys afro. Huey licked his lips ”You taste very sweet.” He said. ”My boss makes us fake pussy sweeteners.” She said. Huey licked and sucked more going as fast as he can to get out as much juices as possible she tasted amazing and he needed more now. Jazmine started shaking ”Oh please mister I'm so close to cumming!” she screamed. Huey sucked harder Jazmines mouth opened but she couldn't get any words or moans out she just stayed silent her eyes fluttered shut as she released her juices Huey drank it and stood up wiping his mouth. ”I got to go.” He said. ”Wait mister I didn't catch your name what is it?” The girl asked. Huey ignored her and put his clothes on and left.


	2. Imjazzyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey finds out the girl he fucked last night is an Instagram model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short it's going to be a filler.

Huey got home late at night he was very tired he still lived with his brother and grandfather but he told himself he wasn't going to get his own home soon.

Huey went upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible so no one hears the door creaked and Riley sprung up. ”Nigga what you doing in the house this late?” He asked.   
”I went out..drinking.” He said sitting down on his bed then he heard a chime on his phone it was a notification on Instagram. ”What is that?” Riley asked. Huey unlocked his phone and saw that someone started following him he gave Riley his phone. ”You know her?!” Riley asked.  
”Who?” Hudy asked. ”Jazmine dubious, she some Instagram model or something she fine asf and her friend is too.” Huey sighed and put his hand offer his face. ”How did she find his Instagram?” he thought. ”I don't get it though you dating her or sum?” Riley asked.  
”No.” Huey snorted. ”So how why follow you?” He asked. ”Mind your business.” Huey answered. ”Oh so you been fucking her?” He asked. ”Go back to bed dude.” Huey said scrolling through her page she had 400k something followers With the Instagram name ”Imjazzyd”  
She had lots of photos of her in swimsuits and stuff she also had Brand partnerships with big companies Huey was guessing a stripper was her part-time job. He was uncertain whether to follow her back or not he was so hesitant but he just sucked it up and followed her back.


	3. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazmine and Huey text and shit..he comes back to the strip club for another visit.

When Huey followed her back she got a message from him saying ’Hi.’ he didn't want to answer it but he ended up doing it anyway. ’Hey just get to the point what do you want.’ he texted Huey was for sure certain that she liked him as the other strippers did but she was kind of different from them so he allowed it although he was not interested. ’How did you find my Instagram?’ Took her a while to respond. ’Some boy kept spam liking all of my posts so I checked his profile out he tagged you in a photo with a picture with you in it I figured you looked familiar.’ Huey rolled his eyes and laid on his stomach closing his phone and going back to sleep.  
The next Friday night Huey went to the strip club, but this time he didn't get a drink he looked for Jazmine ”Hi, are you looking for me I'm right here!” She said behind him, Huey jumped turning around she had scared him. ”I'm sorry.” She said, ”Didn't mean to scare you.” She grabbed Huey by the hand leading him To her dressing room. there was a nice pink rug on the floor, a nice blue couch, a Tv, a blanket, a vanity, and a chair That Had Jazzy Printed on it in pink cheetah print. He sat down on the couch she sat down next to him. Huey scratched the back of his neck, ”Look you know why I'm here I don't want to chill with you I want-”   
Huey was interrupted by a kiss on the lips Huey brung her to his lap And deepened the kiss, she then opened her mouth to let his tongue in he swirled it around in her mouth and then grabbed her ass slapping it she pulled away from the kiss to take her shoes and all of her clothes off then returned to Hueys lap. Huey Massaged and played with her breast sucking on one and playing with the other Jazmine let out a large moan letting him know she enjoyed it she stopped sucking and took his clothes and shoes off. Jazmine smiled at him ”What position?” She asked. Huey didn't answer he picked her up and flipped her on her belly she giggled at the roughness he was giving her. Huey didn't need to worry about her being a virgin he was pretty sure she wasn't . Huey positioned himself and entered in her slowly grabbing her puffs pulling on her hair. ”Yes.” She said. ”Please go faster.” She begged. Then, Huey did he moved in and out of her he could hear clapping noises from her fat ass he let go of her hair and smacked it, Jazmine let out a yelp and started dirty talking she even called him daddy. Huey went deeper into her ramming he went back to pulling on her hair she liked it so much Huey started calling her a slut Jazmine couldn't take it any longer and released her juices onto him ”Ahh.” Hugh said he felt her pussy getting tighter around his dick he did a couple more thrust before cumming inside of her. He took his dick out and started panting then he let go of JazMines hair which was a mess. He sat up on the couch Jazmine got up and placed her head on his lap and fell asleep. Huey didn't really understand why she did that he would get mad and tell her to get up but he just allowed it he grabbed her Tv remote and flicked through the channels and watched Tv until he fell asleep.

Huey woke up the next morning with a sweet fragrance in his room it kind of like perfume he got up and stretched out and rubbed his eyes then he opened them he noticed his room was pink and started yelling. ”Whats wrong?” A familiar voice asked. He looked around and then next to him was Jazmine he then realized he wasn't in his home. Jazmine sat up and smiled at him he looked the other way. ”Why am I here?” He asked rubbing his head not remembering anything. ”I took you to my house silly you fell asleep in my dressing room so I brought you here.” ”What about my car?!” He freaked out. ”Dont worry I had my nanny drive it here for you.”   
”Nanny?” He asked. ”Yeah I needed one I pay her she lives here she watches my dog while I'm gone.” She said. ”I also have a butler who cooks and stuff.” Huey sighed. ”Look I really should be going your house is nice and big and all but-”   
”Why can't you stay?” She asked as her eyes filled up with tears Huey looked into her eyes and saw how sad she looked he rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty. ”Because I-”  
”You what?” She asked him. Huey couldn't come up with anything so he stayed quiet and just got back in the bed with her, Jazmines face lit up in happiness. ”YAY YOUR STAYING!!” she said happily. ”Not for long.” He said, ”Im going back to sleep.” He said. Jazmine got up and went into her closet searching for something and came out with a robe. ”Here.” She said, ”If you want to take a shower here's this.” She threw it on the bed crawling on Hueys lap going back to sleep as her head rested on his chest. He didn't say anything about it, after all, he was in her home instead he just played in her hair he liked the feel to it her hair really made her look cuter. He had to admit Jazmine was beautiful he didn't want to catch feelings for her they had just met and he bearly new anything about her but he just stayed quiet and closed his eyes and went back to sleep with her.


End file.
